


How Not to Break Into a Wondrous Workshop

by Moonrose91



Series: Three Hundred Years of Being Forgotten (Mostly) [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Games, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is trying to break in.</p><p>He learns how not to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Not to Break Into a Wondrous Workshop

Jack sighed as he closed his eyes.

Spring had come for the Northern half of the world and Autumn clung relentlessly to the Southern half. So, he was hiding in the freezing cold of the snows that constantly surrounded the wondrous workshop.

He was tired and he was feeling oddly lonely.

It might have been because, right before he rushed off to hide until Winter was called for the Southern hemisphere (not that he had much to do there most of the time and he mostly kept to the South Pole), he had tried playing with the children. Reaching out for them, begging for them to see him, hear him,  _anything_ , even if it was just to yell at him, strike him, make him go away.

He sighed and settled more into the snow, closing his eyes in false contentment.

He had tried sleeping in a tree, but it sort-of hurt and it was often uncomfortable, if it was the wrong sort of tree.

He  _could_ , but he didn't like to. So, he often found a nice deep snow bank, buried his way in, and settled in.

He could use his frost abilities to make sure there were air holes and he could go to sleep peacefully, not worrying about waking up mid-fall from a tree.

That had happened before and was the main reason he was settling into the snow bank somewhere above the workshop.

He wasn't burying himself in, however, because there was a small blizzard blowing around and it would cover him eventually. The North Wind had settled, though the East Wind was twisting around.

And whining a bit.

It was never a good sign, really, when the East Wind whined.

Jack sighed softly. "East, can we talk later? I kind-of stayed too long and Spring came through, chasing me out. I'm tired and aching, so it would really appreciate it if you quieted down. Just a bit. Tired," he stated and closed his eyes and East apologized before rushing off to go rattle the windows.

Jack smiled a bit and then frowned briefly, laughed quietly as the North Wind blew some snow in his face to restore his good mood.

Now relaxing, and safe, in the snow, Jack began to ponder what had happened this year.

It was the first time he had ever over stayed anything and Spring, whose real name he didn't know, just shooed him out, though not as nicely as she could have, in Jack’s opinion when it really was just a mistake on his part, not him trying to wreck her season.

She was pretty though, all green and with flowing robes and followed by a giant stag, who had eyed Jack as if he wasn't sure what to do about him.

Jack had left, however, as quick as possible, but it had been hard.

Overstaying meant that Mother Nature herself had started to turn the tides, and Jack figured if there was a Man in the Moon, there had to actually be a Mother Nature.

Just, once again, he had never Mother Nature.

And he hadn't meet Spring till now.

Why did the West Wind not like her anyway?

Jack huffed and settled more into the snow.

He would ask later.

Right now, he was going to nap and plan how to break into the workshop below.

* * *

Jack settled on the balls of his feet, East and North Wind twisting around him, howling to the skies, and rattling the windows. He leaned forward and, with a whoop, jumped off, swirling up and catching the breeze easily as they sailed around, Jack landing soundlessly on the roof. He carefully inched along the roof until he got to the window.

He leaned over, frowning slightly as it frosted over slightly, something that had been increasing in frequency lately. He huffed and balanced, peeking around the frost on the windows to eye the hustle and bustle inside. He shifted his weight and grinned before he stood up, easily swooping over and around. He landed on the roof above an empty room. He peered in and smiled before he swung over, balancing on the windowsill, holding his staff. He carefully reached out with his staff, the Winds quivering around him, and concentrated.

The ice grew out, thin and sharp, yet strong and he gently twitched it up, the lock flipping up and over. Jack grinned and carefully worked the window open before he hopped in, ice growing and spreading like spider webs from where his feet and his staff touched the wood floor. He glanced around, noticing that the room was chilled and he wondered why it was here. He glanced around, but it was empty, the fireplace, stone, cold and he touched it, watching in fascination as a new spread of frost climbed up, racing up and he grinned, immediately fascinated with his game while the two winds flowed in and out of the room and around, carefully not to make the window rattle too much to alert to it being open.

Jack eventually stopped making ice forms and he turned, facing the door, silently slipping over. He crouched down and carefully, hesitantly, opened the door and peeked out. Warm air hit him and he winced back, flinching at the unfamiliar feeling, but the East Wind slipped out and began to spread the autumn cool through the top floor. Jack shifted and glanced around the hallway before he carefully stepped out, looking around.

More ice spread out and Jack walked on, calm and quiet as he began to focus on listening. There was a voice, thick with an accent that shouted from below, but mostly white noise. Jack began to walk forward cautiously, because if the weird fluffy being could see him, and hear him (and, even if it had shooed him away, that made Jack feel giddy), he was pretty sure that others could too.

Jack smiled, the ice trail curling behind him and marking his entry point as he worked his way through the hallway.

However, there was a growl sound of surprise from behind him and Jack tensed. With a jump, he spun around to find that the furry creature that he had played with before was staring at him. “Whoops,” Jack stated and took off.

Ice formed before him, making an ice track while the Winds pushed him along. He knew what he was doing and so did they. He breathed out and the East wind blasted him back, twisting around the yeti that had been chasing him.

However, the being had much faster reflexes then Jack was expecting, as it grabbed him. “Whoa!” he exclaimed and jerked slightly as the great, lumbering, creature grunted at him.

Jack stared up at him, feeling himself getting dragged along and frowned. “I don’t understand you, sorry.”

The creature garbled at him, and Jack huffed.

For all he knew, this guy was insulting him.

However, he wasn’t upset that he had been caught.

That was part of the game.

He tried to get into the workshop (upper floors and empty rooms did not count) and he had to dodge his playmate.

There had to be a winner and there had to be a loser, and Jack just wanted to have fun and it was fun, even when he got caught, because it wasn't unexpected.

Also, the fluffy thing had his staff, having taken it from him, and Jack sighed, hoping that the creature didn’t rip his cape.

There was no way for him to get another, after all. No one except this thing and Sandman could see him to give him things.

The creature opened the back door and began walking through the snow, heading for the mountain range. Jack groaned a bit and waited.

Eventually they got to the rise and the fluffy creature dropped him. Jack yelped and then laughed as he fell into the snow. The creature handed him back his staff and then pointed away before lumbering back.

Jack still laughed and the Winds curled around him, checking him over. “I’m fine you two! You’re worse then Sandman,” Jack stated and the Winds just spun around him wildly.

With a laugh, Jack jumped up and they took him away.

The next day, the door Jack had entered through was locked.

Jack frowned a bit, but pulled back and began to make great frost designs, shoving the hurt away with fun.

If he didn’t have fun in the face of adversity, he’d just give up.

Hide in the cold and ice and never leave again, not even to play with the Winds.

And what kind of friend would do that to his friends?

So, he took off and began to search out a new place to enter from.

* * *

The next place wasn’t the best, but it _was_ unexpected.

There was a loose spot under the awning. A hole in the roof essentially.

It was small and narrow, but Jack was thin. He was thin at his birth and his lack of regular meals (he was lucky if he could eat once or twice a week and he wasn’t going to be stealing from the mouths of children; he was a basically immortal spirit and they were not) and, if he worked on it, he could get through.

Well, if he removed his cloak and was very careful, he could get through, having to first slip the hand with his staff, and holding his cloak, through before he pulled himself through.

The Winds didn’t like him going this way, but he was in and back dressed. He smiled, ice growing up and around him in a room filled with boxes. He glanced around curiously, cautiously and began to peek into them. They were filled with toys. There were scribbles on the sides and he huffed. “See? If I could _read_ , I would know what this says,” he hissed at the Winds, who merely huffed at him in return.

This time, when he slid over to the door, there was a lot of noise. He hesitated and then settled down to wait, a white and brown figure in the shadows. He was there for a long time and, eventually, he heard the silence stretch. He perked up and inched forward.

He tested the door and then opened it. He glanced around as much as the narrow opening would allow him and he carefully inched it open. He peeked out more and glanced around before he slipped out, carefully sliding into the hallway, the silence pressing.

He turned and only to find the same creature from before staring down at him in what could be rage.

Jack sighed softly as he was grabbed and hauled off, back through the another door and taken to the edge of the ‘property’ before being dumped into the snow.

This time Jack had kept up a running commentary and still laughed as he was dropped into the snow.

* * *

Jack spent the rest of the middle ground searching for ways to get in. Windows, chimneys, doors, holes in the roof, trying to sneak in through the stables and the hole in the ground he discovered that seemed to be a tunnel for something.

At each turn, he ran into the strange creature and Jack, despite being blocked at every turn by either that strange creature, and, occasionally, another, he found it fun. He was pitting himself against another, and trying to sneak in.

It was more about journey then the end anyway.

The Winds were a comfort and Jack couldn’t find Sandman, so he was settling for this.

When the North Wind began to whisper of a cold snap in the Southern Hemisphere, Jack was up and away, the North Wind carrying him.

There was always the next interlude.

* * *

Jack laughed and twirled through the air as he returned to the workshop.

It had grown some since he had last been there, but he was ready to see what was new.

And besides, he had until the Southern Winter to find new ways to break in.

Around him, all four Winds sang eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a question for my readers; should I post the year at the end so we can keep track or should I just leave it as is? This is not to get comments, you can just email me at 'moonrose8991@gmail.com' with your opinion.
> 
> I know the year, but there is no way I can, logically, put in the year (Jack cannot read, and he'll eventually, because he'll be curious) for Jack to know, so no way to put it into the story. So, should I?
> 
> And yes, Spring is based off the Spring from Fantasia 2000. The stag as well.
> 
> I have been told, is supposed to be Hern, or a representation of Hern.
> 
> I am just going for mystical stag that is mystical and let people argue over if that what he is supposed to be or not on forums dedicated to that.


End file.
